Heart of Sicily
by ViridianLight
Summary: Old version! Story up for adoption, contact me
1. The Arrival of Sicily

"U-Um, excuse me?"

France opened his eyes to see a teenage girl with dark brown hair and a strand wrapped in a white ribbon. She had dark green eyes and wore a green off-the-shoulder dress with lace edges.

"Yes beautiful? What's wrong?"

She blushed and stammered, "C-Can you tell me which class Romano-nii-chan is in?"

"Romano? Italy's big brother?" France was surprised.

The girl's face brightened at his name. "Yes! Italy Romano-nii-chan!"

France asked, "He's your brother?"

She looked confused. "No, he's not my brother..."

France sighed. He was getting more and more confused. "He's in classroom E-2."

The brunette beamed. "Thank you so much!" Then she ran towards the school building, the heels of her Mary Janes clicking on the stone sidewalk.

France watched her for a while, got comfortable on the bench and went back to sleep.

XXX

Romano sat with his chin in his hand, bored out of his mind. He was almost falling asleep. The teacher droned on and on and on. He couldn't believe that the rest of the class was still awake, if not very alert. Suddenly, the door swung open. Romano shifted his green eyes slightly, not interested in the slightest. Then he saw who it was.

XXX

"R-Romano-nii-chan?" a brunette girl slightly out of breath said quietly at the doorway. Her hands clutched nervously at the white apron she wore over her dress.

Romano lifted his head, his eyes wide open in surprise.

"S-Sicily?"


	2. The Encounter in the Library

** Hi everyone~ This is my new story "Heart of Sicily". I forgot to put an author's note in the last chapter. First of all, there will be very very mild M rating later in the story. Be warned! Second of all, the main characters in here (the Italy's) are very, _very_ OOC. Especially Veneziano... Anyways, ENJOY~!**

"S-Sicily?"

"N-nii-chan... it really is you." Sicily ran forward and flung herself into Romano's arms. She sobbed into his shoulder. "I-I missed you so much, R-Romano n-nii-chan!"

Romano patted her awkwardly on the back. The rest of the class looked on. Prussia smirked, his red eyes glinting with laughter. Poland was rapidly writing and taking pictures, no doubt for his school magazine. Hungary watched, her light green eyes shining, her hands clutched happily together.

"U-Um, S-Sicily, we should probably leave..." Sicily nodded slightly and Romano carried her into the hallway and set her down on a wooden bench.

"Sicily! What the hell are you doing barging into my class like that?"

Sicily wiped her tears away. "I-I-I'm really s-sorry, O-Onii-chan. I-I just really wanted t-to see Romano nii-chan a-again." She turned slightly away from Romano and continued crying softly. Romano sensed that he had done something wrong.

"I... I'm sorry, Sicily... Are you okay?"

Sicily looked up at Romano with her pretty green eyes. "Y-Yes, Onii-chan. I'm f-fine."

Suddenly, the school bell rang and nations began streaming out of the classrooms. Romano looked up and around.

"Look Sicily. I still have two more classes. Do you think you can wait in the library or the nurse's room for a while?"

She sniffed a little. "Yes, that would be fine."

Romano led her to the library and showed her where everything was. Then, he hurried off to his next class.

XXX

Sicily wandered around the library for a while until she had a couple of good books to read. Then, she settled down in a comfortable, leather chair and began to read.

"Hey. Are you a student at this school?" a voice interrupted Sicily.

She looked up to see a blonde teenage boy wearing glasses and holding many textbooks in his arm.

"N-No, I'm sorry. Onii-chan told me to come here while he finished his classes."

The newcomer looked much more relaxed at this. "Oh. You have a relative here?"

"U-Um, he's not-"

The boy ignored her. "I'm sorry I was so rude earlier! I'm Estonia, what's your name?"

"Oh. I'm Sicily," she said quietly. "Romano-nii is my childhood friend."

Estonia wasn't listening. "I'm sorry, Sicily-chan, I have to get to class soon. It was nice to meet you." He rushed away without waiting for a reply.

Sicily giggled. Estonia was a funny person. She curled up in the chair again and started reading again.

XXX

"Sicily-chan?"

Sicily woke up. Apparently she had dozed off in the library chair. She opened her eyes to see a face very similar to Romano's, but instead of green eyes, he had friendly brown eyes and lighter brown hair.

"V-Veneziano-nii-chan?"

"Veh~~! It really is you~! I haven't seen you in forever~!"

"Veneziano-nii-chan. I-I haven't seen you for a while either."

Sicily never liked Veneziano as much as Romano, seeing as she was closer to Romano, geographically and emotionally. She didn't like Germany much either. Even though he had tried to protect her during World War II, he didn't succeed, leading to the invasion and partial destruction of her capital, Palermo. Besides, it was Germany who started the whole war anyways. Veneziano was always taking all the glory from Romano too. Didn't he know how he felt about always being second to his little brother? Always scared that he would be abandoned since he thought himself to be useless?

"How's Sardinia-kun?" Veneziano asked about her brother.

"Oh. He's fine," Sicily had been out of contact with her brother for a while. "You should ask Romano-nii-chan about him. I haven't seen Sardinia-nii in a while."

Veneziano's face fell for a moment, his warm eyes suddenly going cold. "Yeah... I'll ask Roma-nii later."

He seemed to be lost in thought for a while, the strange expression on his face.

"V-Veneziano-nii-chan? What's wrong?"

Veneziano looked up, the happiness returned to his face. "Veh~ I'm fine. Sorry Sicily-chan, I have to go. See you later~!" He waved to her and walked away.


	3. The Ruler of the Country of Passion!

"Hey, Sicily. Are you alright? You look like you're worried." It was Romano, holding a couple of books and a messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Oh. I'm okay, Romano-nii-chan. I just met... I just met Veneziano-nii-chan and he was brooding about something, that's all." Sicily looked up hesitantly at Romano, worried what his reaction would be to hearing his brother's name.

"Oh, just Veneziano you're worried about? That's fine. That idiot is probably just worrying about if he mass produced enough white flags or something," Romano scoffed.

"Are you sure? Because it seemed like-"

"It's fine. Anyways, do you have anything you want to check out of the library? Then, we can go back to Spain's house. That's where I live," he explained to a confused Sicily. "Did you bring anything with you?"

She nodded. "My luggage is at the office." They headed over to the office to get Sicily's luggage when they met Belgium.

"Oh! Romano-kun! I haven't seen you in a while. And who's your friend here?"

"Uh... this is Sicily, my childhood friend. Sicily, this is Belgium-san."

Belgium shook hands with Sicily. "Hi Sicily-chan. You can call me Belgium-chan. We should hang out sometime with Hungary and Taiwan. If you ever get bored of Romano-kun here, just call me!"

"Hey!" Romano said, indignantly.

Belgium laughed, waved and ran off to wherever she was going.

Sicily giggled. "You have a lot of nice friends."

He sighed. "I wouldn't call them 'friends'."

They went inside and Sicily picked up her luggage.

"That's all you have?" Romano asked. Sicily only carried a medium sized suitcase and a small duffel bag.

Sicily blushed. "Um... yes. We've been kind of poor lately. We're still trying to rebuild Palermo after England and America invaded us."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Even though he himself hadn't been involved in the war directly, he still felt he should apologize for his Northern half's actions.

Sicily looked surprised. "Oh. It's fine. It wasn't your fault."

They talked all the way to the front of the school, where Spain was waiting in his tomato red convertible.

"_Hola_ Roma-chan! You're late! I've been waiting for-" Spain stopped when he saw Sicily. "Ah~. Who's your _chica bonita _here?"

Romano groaned as Sicily came up beside him. "This is Sicily, my childhood friend. And Spain can you stop-" But Spain wasn't listening anymore.

"Nice to meet you Sicily-chan! I'm Spain, ruler of the country of passion! Where the sun never sets~!"

Romano hit the top of Spain's head.

"Ow~. Roma-chan! Why'd you do that?"

"Stop boasting like you're the best person in the world will you?"

"B-But I'm Spain! Ruler of the country of passion, where the sun never- Ow!" Romano was now whacking Spain's head while yelling into his face. Sicily laughed hesitantly, not sure whether this was good or bad.

XXX

"Don't their happy faces just annoy you so much?" an angry voice asked.

"It's weird to hear that coming from you. What did you call me here for?" a second voice said.

"Well, I want to make him suffer... Romano... I'll take away everything important to him. But my ultimate goal is..." he whispered into the second person's ear. He pulled away and said, "You'll help me with that?"

"Of course. I already promised you that."

"Good." He smiled, an evil smile. "Great. Wonderful. Then, the first part of our plan will start soon.


	4. The Accidental Word

"You must have such a pretty house. My house was partially destroyed in the war."

"Uh... It's actually... not mine..." Romano muttered, looking away.

"Haha! It's my house, Sicily-chan!" Spain, who was driving, laughed. "Roma lives here with me."

"Oh. Is there room for me?" Sicily asked.

"Hm... I don't know... maybe you can sleep with Ro-" Spain was interrupted by Romano's fist colliding with his face.

"Shut up you damn bastard," Romano grumbled, his face red.

"Ah. Roma! Your face is all red again! Like a tomato!"

"Shut up you piece of shit!" Romano yelled.

"Romano-nii! You shouldn't be so mean!"

Spain laughed. "It's okay! This is a daily routine!"

Sicily looked at Spain. "Eh? You mean Romano-nii is always like this?"

"Well, _si._ He's always this annoying and mean to everyone!"

"U-Um, but the Romano-nii-chan I know is always kind and very nice! He can be really protective, but he always protects me! He can be clumsy, but he's really helpful. And he can be obsessive over things, but he really cares for them! I really lov-" Sicily pulled back and clapped her hands over her mouth. What was still visible behind her hands was burning red.

Romano and Spain looked back at her, stunned.

"U-Uh... S-S-Sicily? W-What were y-you s-saying?" Romano stammered as he looked behind him at Sicily.

"U-Um, n-n-nothing R-R-Romano-n-nii-chan," Sicily whispered and turned away.

Spain watched the two with a smile on his face. After a while he said to the two,"Hey Roma, Sicily-chan, we're home~!"

XXX

Sicily picked up her luggage and got out of the car. She looked up to see a beautiful Spanish style mansion.

"Oh wow, Spain-san! Your house is lovely!" Sicily said happily.

"Oh yes it is Sicily-chan~! You can call me Spain by the way." Spain looked at her behind him. "I'll go fix up a room for you and take up your luggage. Roma can show you around the house and the garden~!"

"Oh, that would be wonderful, Spain-san! Ah! I mean, S-Spain," Sicily corrected.

Spain chuckled. "Don't sweat about it! You can call me whatever you want!" He waved them away and went inside.

"Romano-nii-chan? Can we go to the garden?" Sicily edged closer to Romano. "I really want to see the flowers Spain-san has." She reached for his hand to lead him when he hit her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Romano yelled.

Sicily looked frightened and backed away.

"O-Oh. I... I'm r-really s-sorry R-Romano-nii-c-chan..." Tears welled up in Sicily's eyes. "I'm sorry!" She turned and ran towards the garden gate and ran inside.

"A-Ah. Sicily!" Romano yelled. "Oh crap. What have I done?"

XXX

Sicily ran inside the garden and knelt down beneath a young tree. She was crying.

"D-Does Romano-nii hate me now?" she whispered to herself.

"I'm sure he does, little one," a woman's voice said from behind her.

Sicily whirled around to see a young woman with elaborate brown curls and a fancy dress.

"Hi Sicily-chan~!" she clapped her hand over Sicily's mouth and roughly tied her wrists together. Sicily wriggled out of the woman's grasp.

"Romano-nii!" she managed to scream.

"Aw shit!" the woman swore and dashed off into the woods.

XXX

"Romano-nii!"

Romano spun around. That was Sicily's voice!

"Sicily!" he yelled and charged into the garden.

Sicily knelt on the ground, struggling out of the ropes that tied her wrists together.

"Sicily! What happened?" Romano knelt down next to her and helped her untie the ropes.

When she was untied, Sicily turned to face Romano.

"Romano-nii! It... it was Emilia-nee-san! Romagna... Romagna-nii-san might be doing something bad to Spain-san!"

** Dun, dun, dun! Oh no! Spain~! Anyways, I get my information from Wikipedia and the Hetalia wiki on ShoutWiki**

** Emilia and Romagna are referring to the administrative region in... uh... that would be a spoiler so go look it up yourself. Actually, this is a VERY predictable story... -cough- **

** Sicily's destroyed house is referring to how her capital, Palermo, is still trying to rebuild after WWII. **

** Oh yeah! Hetalia and its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. Sicily, Emilia, and Romagna and the concept and story belong to me!**


	5. Unnecessary Worry

**Why is no one reviewing? T_T**

** Review please~!**

* * *

><p>Romano and Sicily rushed inside.<p>

"Spain!" Romano shouted into the house.

"What is it?" Spain popped out of the kitchen, his shirt splattered with tomato sauce.

"S-Spain... what the hell, you bastard! Y-You..." Romano stuttered then stomped angrily away.

"Aw, Roma-chan! Were you worried about me~?" Spain called after him.

"Shut it, piece of shit!" Romano yelled and slammed the door to his room behind him when he got upstairs.

"Anyways," Spain said, wiping is hands on a towel, "what happened?"

Sicily told him what happened.

"Hm. That's weird. Well, don't worry about it. I'll make sure they don't come back anytime soon."

"But Spain-san-" Sicily was cut off by Spain.

"It's fine, Sicily-chan! Just enjoy your stay here. Oh, by the way, I picked up a uniform for you. You'll be in most of the same classes as Roma-chan." Spain took a package wrapped in clear plastic.

"Oh! Thank you." Sicily accepted the package. "Can you show me where my room is?"

"Oh of course!" Spain turned off the stove and led Sicily upstairs. "Here's your room. My room is just down the hall and Romano's is right next to yours. The bathroom is right across from your room." He pushed open her door to reveal a bright room with lace curtains and light lavender walls. There was a desk next to the window and a twin sized bed on the right. A large wardrobe sat next to the door along with her suitcase and bag.

"Oh! It's so pretty. Thank you so much!" Sicily said happily.

"No problem~! Dinner's at seven, just come down when you're ready." Spain left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sicily placed her suitcase onto her bed and opened it. Inside was filled with clothes, shoes, and toiletries. Everything else was in her backpack. She unpacked her clothes and shoes into the wardrobe. Then, she opened the package containing her uniform.

There were two sets of uniforms inside, a winter uniform and a summer uniform. The winter uniform consisted of a dress shirt, a red blazer, and a red plaid, pleated skirt. The summer uniform included a white, short sleeved shirt and black tie with a red plaid jumper. Both uniforms had black knee high socks and white Mary Janes. The blazer and shirts all had the World Academy W logo on them. Sicily also hung those up with her other clothes.

Sicily took off the waist apron she had been wearing all day and switched into her more comfortable flats instead of her heeled Mary Janes.

She headed back downstairs to see Spain setting the table and Romano lounging in one of the mismatched wooden chairs. They all ate dinner, which was seafood paella, happily together. When they finished, they all went up to their separate rooms. Sicily laid out her nightclothes on her bed, getting ready to take a shower when someone screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Please review with comments, questions etc.!<strong>

**This was really more of a filler chapter than anything else. Uniform info is from the Hetalia wiki at Shoutwiki. It's so useful~!**


	6. An Awkward Night and First Day at School

**Sorry to upload twice! I forgot to add an author's note. Anyways, sorry for the short-but-longer-than-usual-wait. I was watching HetaQuest :P and painting our new fence! This is another filler chapter until the end. Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Sicily ran into Spain's room.<p>

"Spain-san! Did you hear someone scream?"

"Hm? Oh. That was just Portugal. She lives next door and is always having parties or watching scary or funny movies."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought someone was in trouble."

Spain laughed. "It's fine."

Sicily backed out of the room, got her clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. As she stepped out of the shower, Sicily wrapped herself in one of the white, fluffy towels put on the counter. Suddenly, the door was pushed open.

"Spain, why did you take so long you bast-" Romano said as he walked in until he looked up and saw that it was Sicily.

"R-Romano-nii-chan?" Sicily backed up against the wall, her face flushed scarlet, and clutching the towel.

"O-Oh. I-I'm really sorry, Sicily," Romano quickly muttered and rushed back out.

Sicily against the cold wall a little while longer and then changed into her white, lacy nightgown and combed her hair.

As she headed back to her room, she bumped into Romano again.

"Oh, Sicily," Romano said and turned red. "Sorry about... that." he muttered.

Sicily blushed slightly. "It's okay."

Romano nodded awkwardly and walked quickly into the bathroom. Sicily went back to her room and got into bed, turning off the light along the way.

XXX

"Sicily. Sicily-chan!" a voice in the distance said.

"Hn?" Sicily opened her eyes to see Spain.

"Ah, good, you're awake! Breakfast is ready! When you're dressed just come downstairs." He turned and left the room.

Sicily got out of bed and rummaged through the wardrobe for the winter uniform. IT was the start of fall and it was getting colder. When she found it, she put it on and put on the shoes. She walked out of her room and downstairs.

"Hello Sicily-chan~! You can eat now!" Spain came out from the kitchen wearing a apron over his blue World Academy W uniform.

"Good morning Sicily," Spain mumbled from his seat.

"G-Good morning, Romano-nii-chan." Sicily and Spain sat down at the table and they ate quickly in awkward silence. When they finished, they went outside and into Spain's car.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Here you are Sicily-chan!" Spain handed Sicily a brown, messenger style bag filled with books and school supplies.

"Thank you," Sicily said, taking the bag.

They got into the car and drove off to the school. When they got there, Spain parked and they got out and went off to their classes. Sicily followed behind Romano. They had most of their classes together.

XXX

"Well, we have a new student today." The teacher didn't look up from his book and gestured for Sicily to come forward.

"This is Sicily-san. Sicily-san, say hello."

"H-Hello everyone," Sicily said, shyly.

"Okay, you can sit next to Belarus-san over there." He pointed to a pretty girl with long, platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Sicily walked over and set her things down.

"Hi. I'm Sicily," she said quietly as the teacher droned on.

"Hmph." Belarus flipped her back and ignored Sicily.

Sicily looked surprised at her rudeness and turned her attention back to the teacher.

XXX

"How was you first day, Sicily-chan?"

Sicily turned to see Belgium holding a lunch box in her hands. A girl with brown hair Sicily hadn't seen before walked next to her. She had a frying pan sticking out of her bag.

"Oh dear! I'm so rude! Sicily-chan, this is Hungary-chan, my friend." Belgium motioned towards the girl.

"Oh! So you're Ita-chan and Romano-chan's friend. I'm Hungary. Do you want to eat lunch with us?" she said quickly, in one breath.

"Um, I'd have to check with Romano-nii-chan first. He's supposed to be meeting me at his usual table.

"It's fine! I'll go tell him and Spain-kun to join us!" Belgium walked away while Hungary led Sicily to a table outside.

They started talking when Belgium and Spain came dragging Romano along.

"Hello, we're back~!" Belgium cried happily and sat down next to Sicily.

"Sicily-chan~!" a very happy voice shouted from behind her.

She turned around and saw Veneziano with his friends behind him.

"Hi Veneziano-nii-chan. Want to join us?"

"No thanks~! I'm eating with Japan, Germany, and Prussia. I was going to ask if you wanted to eat with us."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I already agreed to eat with Belgium-chan and the others." Sicily thought that he was being extremely rude. Couldn't he see that she was already sitting with someone?

"Oh, that's too bad. I'll see you alter then~!" he turned, waved, and ran to catch up with Germany and the others.

"I wonder what that was all about," Belgium said, watching Veneziano run off.

XXX

"Did you do it?" a low voice asked.

"Of course I did. What do you take me for? Of course I can do such an easy task!" another person scoffed.

The second person laughed softly. "The first part of the first part of our plan will go into action soon!"

* * *

><p><strong>The last sentence was <em>not<em> a mistake. Review please~~~~! And I made a FictionPress account! And visit my original stories homepage at: stories4ever. webs .com**

**Take out the spaces!**


	7. SORRY! IT'S AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hi there!

Sooo... I'm really sorry for not updating in a looong time. I've been REALLY busy with school and other things... like... eating... food... yeah.

JK. I do have the whole plot planned out, but I just don't have the inspiration to write right now and I am probably going to rewrite the whole thing because now that I read it again, it's really crappy. So when I will post the new "Heart of Sicily" when I start it. I also have the sequel planned out by the way.

Also, if any of you guys are fans of PruHun (my new current obsession. Still love Spamano though! :]), I will be writing a FanFic for them, also featuring Russia (as the bad guy though).

So, again, sorry for the delay on "Heart of Sicily". Keep an eye out for the rewritten version though! I will change the old version to "Heart of Sicily: Old Version" when the new one comes out.

Have a good day~!


End file.
